Left in Stitches
by Car
Summary: It was an accident! America didn't mean to hurt the President, but after some unfortunate elbow-to-mouth contact in an after Thanksgiving basketball game, his boss found himself with twelve spanking new stitches in his lip. Happy holidays, indeed.


**Short little thing making fun of a current event, because I couldn't help myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

"C-can I get you anything, sir? Some ice or a glass of water? A glass of water with some ice in it? If you want, I could-"

"I'm _fine_, Alfred," the President grunted, pushing past his obviously distraught young nation and slipping off his shoes as he entered the White House. "Just go on and meet up with my wife and the girls and help them with the tree, it'll be here soon."

America nodded, biting his lip momentarily before thinking better of himself. Didn't want to seem like he was gloating or anything, after all. "Okay, just- I'm _so_ sorry, boss. I can't say it enough. You know I don't know my own strength sometimes, and if I would have known I-"

"_Alfred_," the President snapped. "The best way you could help me right now is to go help the girls get that tree inside."

"Oh, right, of course. Right away sir." America wrung his hands together, nodding solemnly once again. As he turned to walk away, he quickly twirled his head back around. "Seriously though, if you need anything, I mean _anything_, just give me a call."

"I _will._ Now _go_."

America's eyes widened before he quickly sprinted down the hall. Rolling his eyes and tenderly fingering his aching lip with a sigh, the president made his way upstairs to watch the arrival of the Christmas tree from an office window.

Not long after he spotted the carriage slowly making it's way to his awaiting family, one of his advisors slipped into the room and handed him an ice pack wrapped in a thin towel. "Here you are, sir."

"Thanks," he replied simply, gingerly placing it over his stitches and turning his attention back to the window.

"Any idea what you're going to tell the public?" The advisor asked with an eyebrow arched in what the president considered extremely unnecessary amusement. "We can't very well tell them it was America's misplaced Black Friday rage pent up into a well-aimed three point shot, now can we?"

Down below, his daughters were excitedly greeting the carriage, his wife pressing down on a few of the pine's branches, testing their strength to make certain it could support their heavier ornaments.

"My better half suggested I tell everyone she finally had enough of all my nonsense and popped me one, but Rey Decerega offered to take the blame. Good man, really. Alfred was really thankful."

The advisor nodded, not even trying to hold back a chuckle. "I bet he was."

As the carriage headed back to wherever it came from, America shuffled out into the open and gave his girls a small, bashful wave. His wife supplied him a sympathetic smile and a pat on the back, while his daughters both appeared to burst into laughter, his youngest giving the man an enthusiastic high five.

Traitors.

The office sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the president stood up with a small groan and a curse. "Guess I should go help them decorate the tree, huh?"

"Probably a good idea."

Wincing as he jostled the ice a bit too roughly against his stitches, the President and his advisor walked out the door and headed towards the stairs. "Hey," the President mumbled. "Tell me something."

"What's that, sir?"

"Did that brat make the shot?"

There was a short pause. "I'm afraid he did, sir."

The President sighed. "Damn."

* * *

_November 26th, 2010: President Barack Obama needed 12 stitches after being elbowed in the mouth during a basketball game this morning with a group of family and friends visiting for the Thanksgiving holiday, according to the White House._

_Sources say Rey Decerega, the director of programs for the Congressional Hispanic Caucus Institute is the culprit for the accident... but I think we can safely say we all know better. ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Hey all! I hope you enjoy this! I know I don't normally make my president a real person, but I just had to this time around! XD What is Hetalia for, if not for making fun of history and current events! I didn't include any names though, so you can ignore any resemblance to real life if you must.**

**Anyway, hope you all had an awesome Thanksgiving! I promise I'll be working on Hard Times asap, so don't you fret!**

**-Car**


End file.
